Attracting and retaining a base of local customers is important to the success of most retail endeavors. Historically, many retailers have tried to attract local customers through advertising and promotions. However, advertising costs are on the rise, and many commentators argue that advertising is steadily becoming less effective. Further, promotional vehicles such as coupons are declining in effectiveness. Accordingly, an ongoing need exists among retailers for systems and methods designed to facilitate the acquisition of local customers.